Anjing Biru
by tempatsampah
Summary: [ Kupas pertama: Anjing ] "Selamat ulang tahun, anakku. Kini kamu semakin resmi menjadi anjing." Ibu bersorak bersamaan dengan saya yang merasakan cairan sekental didih yang memenuhi perut dan seluruh tubuh saya / "Tetapi bisa kamu bayangkan bagaimana jika kamu menjadi paus biru! Kamu bisa jadi raja seisi lautan. Ketimbang kamu di sini, hanya menjadi anjing. Benar?"


_Dan kematian,_

 _kesempurnaan..._

 _Dan kematian,_

 _hanya perpindahan..._

 _Dan kematian,_

 _awal kekekalan..._

 _Karena kematian, untuk kehidupan tanpa kematian..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Kamu nyanyi apa, _sih._ Aku gak paham!"

Suara itu berkecamuk pada suatu sore.

"Berisik. Musik _tuh_ didengerin! Jangan dikomentari terus!" Saya mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Berusaha untuk menyumbat telinga dengan beludu tipis sang perajut senja, ketimbang dibuat kesal oleh perkataan yang menyibak ketahanan hati. _Menyebalkan_. Saya menggigit bibir. _Menyebalkan sekali_.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang baru saja berkelit lidah bernama kuda. Kenapa dinamakan kuda? Karena Bapak-ibunya kuda. Kuda kebanggaan desa kami. Mereka memiliki surai lembut berbubuh jingga yang indah, moncong gagah dan tegas yang menawan, juga empat pasang kaki yang kuat untuk memutar semesta. Agung, sungguh agung. Semua penduduk desa kami bahkan rela menjatuhkan hati untuk makhluk sepertinya, begitu pula saya. Namun, perlu saya akui. Adakalanya, kuda ini bisa sedikit _goblog._ Yah, bukan apa. Kuda itu tidak akan pernah mengerti, sekali pun tidak akan pernah memahami. Ia terlalu sibuk menjilat ludah, terlalu sibuk mengunyah rumpun hijau di peranakan pagar, sehingga jadilah, tak henti-hentinya mencibir selera musik saya. Tak henti-hentinya menyela tiap runtun monodi yang saya lanturkan. Membuat saya lagi-lagi mencibir, hampir saja meludahi bila saya tidak sadar diri.

"Yang seperti ini _gak_ bisa disebut musik. Lebih mirip seperti kalimat rumpang yang diberi alunan musik." _Tuh_ , _kan._ Apa saya bilang? Ia terlalu sibuk mengomentari musik saya, sehingga ia dibuat lupa dengan gigi yang terselip rumput akibat ia belum sempat mengunyah makanannya dengan benar. "Coba kamu dengarkan musik-musik semacam _The Chainsmoker, Coldplay,_ atau ... paling tidak Justin Bieber, _deh_! Selera anak-anak muda."

Saya mengernyit, tidak paham dengan nama-nama aneh yang baru saja bersulur melalui moncong penuh rumput itu. "Hah? Saya _gak_ paham. Musik saya, ya, musik saya. Cuma saya yang mendengarkan. Saya _gak_ minta kamu ikut campur kok, Kuda."

 _Plak._

Satu tepukan halus lagi-lagi saya rasakan pada puncak kepala. Saya meringis, tenaga sang kuda memang tidak main-main. "Kamu ini! _Kan_ aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku 'kuda'! Aku punya nama, tahu! Jung Hoseok! Jung-Ho-Seok."

Mungkin sekarang kamu mengerti mengapa saya memanggilnya _goblog._ Ya karena jelas-jelas _goblog._ Sudah jelas ia seekor kuda, masih diiming-imingi ingin mempunyai nama. _Memangnya dia manusia?_ Maka kembali, Saya semakin dibuatnya mengernyit, "Apa _sih_? Kamu _kan_ kuda, sudah sewajarnya kalau saya panggil kuda, _dong_!"

Kuda kembali membuka mulut, membuat liur itu lagi-lagi mengenai wajah saya. Menjijikan. Saya mulai benci bentuk perbincangan ini. "Hei, dengar. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa kita mempunyai nama masing-masing. Namaku Jung Hoseok dan namamu adalah Park Jimin. Mengert—"

"BANGSAT!" Saya menyela, tiba-tiba.

"BANGSAT!" Saya menambahi. Murka, kelewat murka. Kedua pandang saya mengabur, menyaksikan amarah dahsyat yang berkecamuk dalam dada. Hingga mendidih tenggorok saya dan dirasa sakit untuk berkata. Maka saya sudahi pertemuan tersebut dengan gonggongan kencang yang membuat ia terhuyung mundur. Lantas, saya kembali melolong, "BANGSAT! TIDAK ADA YANG BERNAMA PARK JIMIN,"

"NAMAKU ANJING!"

"ANJING!" Saya menyalak, mengakhiri pembicaraan tempo hari. Tidak lama, saya beringsut pergi, dengan ekor mengacung tegak sebagai pertanda bahwa saya benar-benar murka. Benar-benar tidak sudi dengan perkataannya.

 _Tidak ada yang bernama Park Jimin di dunia ini. Namaku adalah Anjing!_

 _ANJING!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anjing Biru**

 **Kupas pertama : Anjing**

 **Sebuah fanfiksi** ** _gadung_** **oleh tempatsampah**

 **.**

 **Anjing—bukan Park Jimin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga Anda berkenan memungut sampah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya adalah anjing.

Sekiranya itu yang ibu selalu katakan kepada saya. Sebab, Ibu adalah anjing.

Kami adalah sepasang ibu dan anak anjing yang akur dan saling mencintai. Setiap pagi, Ibu akan menggonggong kepada saya, " _Hoi, Anjing! Ambilkan kutang ibu, lekas! Lekas!"_ dan membubuhi wajah saya dengan liurnya yang kental dan bacin. Setiap malam, Ibu akan menyalak kepada saya, _"Hoi, Anjing! Ambilkan kondom di serambi depan!"_ sembari membubuhi wajah saya dengan liurnya yang telah bercampur sperma menjijikan. Saya tidak pernah berkomentar banyak, sebab saya hanyalah seorang anak anjing yang patuh akan perintah ibu. Orang bilang, surga ada di telapak kaki ibu. Berhubung kaki ibu ada empat, bila saya semakin berbakti kepadanya, maka saya dapat meraih empat surga eksklusif yang bisa saya nikmati sendiri hasilnya. Jangan kau tanya bagaimana surga seekor anjing. Saya sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan hingga sejauh itu. Pikir saya, surga hanyalah bilik tidur raksasa dengan semangkuk susu yang terisi penuh, khusus untuk saya seorang. Lalu, daripadanya terdapat semak-semak pribadi yang dapat saya gunakan untuk membuang air, membuang hajat. Tanpa perlu dilempari batu oleh orang-orang dan makian tajam yang menusuk telinga "Anjing hina, jangan pipis di semak-semak kami!"

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ibu, Ibu hanyalah seekor anjing yang berkelamin dengan banyak laki-laki. _Ah,_ tidak hanya laki-laki. Terkadang, ibu menyeret wanita berdada besar untuk bersenggama bersama kelamin plastik yang dibeli ibu tempo hari. Intensitas keberadaan mereka pun beragam. Ada yang bertahan hingga larut pukul satu dini hari, bahkan ada yang masih bertahan hingga pagi menjelang. Dari anjing-anjing bermuka bening hingga bermuka kumal. Saya tidak pernah menilai mereka sebagai manusia. Sebab, manusia sendiri pasti jijik bersenggama dengan anjing. Meskipun mereka benar-benar manusia, saya kembali dibuat berpikir, apa yang membuat mereka berubah menjadi anjing, demi mendapati tubuh ibu saya yang seekor anjing. Bukankah anjing hanya akan kawin dengan anjing dan melahirkan anjing? Saya pikir, siklus memang begini adanya. Stagnan. Tidak mengalami perubahan.

Jika kau bertanya, maka saya menjawab, tidak jarang untuk saya mengintip apa yang selalu dilakukan Ibu bersama anjing-anjing itu. Mulai dari saling mengadu lidah, bertukar liur satu sama lain, saling melebarkan kaki, saling mencicipi kelamin satu sama lain, hingga selangkangan mereka sibuk bermain. Awalnya, saya tidak begitu memahami mengapa ibu selalu saja mengejan dan berteriak ketika kelaminnya tersentuh oleh jari-jari mereka. Namun, setelah lambat laun saya mencoba untuk memainkan kelamin sendiri sembari menonton ibu bersenggama, saya menjadi tahu hakikat rasa "enak" itu. Walaupun setelahnya, saya akan dilempari sandal oleh anjing pejantan tadi. Katanya: "Dasar anjing tengik! Tidak tahu malu menonton ibunya bercinta!" _Beuh,_ anjing teriak anjing. Begini _nih_ akibatnya kalau anjing mengonsumsi arak berlebih. Omongannya terlalu _full of ngaco._ Tapi, darisanalah saya mengetahui bahwa aktivitas tersebut dinamakan bercinta. Jadinya, saya bisa menarik satu konklusi sederhana.

Ibu memang anjing. Anjing yang berkelamin banyak dengan anjing-anjing. Ibu hobi sekali bercinta. Karenanya, hampir setiap sore dan malam, rumah kardus kami kedatangan anjing-anjing.

Anjing yang kelaparan. Kelaparan akan tubuh anjing.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin, mungkin. Malam itu merupakan kali pertama bagi saya untuk berpikir keluar dari lingkaran takdir. Sama seperti kawan-kawan, saya juga ingin menjadi manusia. Jikalau tidak jadi manusia, saya ingin menjadi elang. Elang yang sejatinya bisa menggagahi langit dengan begitu tangguh dan perkasa. Pemikiran semacam itu, nyatanya membuat ibu marah bukan main. Ibu mengatakan, bahwa saya mengkhianati perjanjian leluhur anjing. Dimana terdapat ribuan pasal yang berbunyi sama: "Anjing tetaplah anjing". Saya juga tidak mengerti bagaimana leluhur anjing begitu bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan keturunan. Apa mungkin, dari sekian banyak garis keturunan yang lahir, saya adalah anjing yang cacat? Apa hanya saya satu-satunya anjing yang memilih untuk tidak menjadi anjing?

Maka dari itu, keesokan harinya, ibu mendatangi saya bersama lima ekor serigala bermoncong panjang yang mengerikan. Lima serigala itu mengendus liar, membawa tubuh kurus saya dan menghempaskannya pada onggokan kardus apak nan lembab. Ibu tetap di sana, mengamati bagaimana kelima serigala itu menyeringai dan mulai menggagahi saya. Saya meronta, namun serigala itu melipat tubuh saya dengan cepat dan dengan mudahnya menurunkan celana saya. Sementara ibu? Ibu hanya tertawa saja, mengikuti bagaimana serigala itu terkekeh dengan liur menggenang di sekitar bibir. Kaki saya direntang. Dibuat saya mengejan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang runcing, melebihi mata lembing, melesak pada daerah selangkang. Saya merasakan, kelima serigala tersebut memasuki anus saya dengan kaktus, tepat pada usia saya yang baru bertambah, kedua belas.

"Selamat ulang tahun, anakku. Kini kamu semakin resmi menjadi anjing." Ibu bersorak bersamaan dengan saya yang merasakan cairan sekental didih yang memenuhi perut dan seluruh tubuh saya. Maka ibu turut bergabung, ikut berpesta dengan kami, mempersilakan kaktus kedua serigala tersebut untuk menjelajah kedua kelaminnya. Sementara ketiga serigala yang lain, masih bergulir untuk mencicipi tubuh saya. Saya kelelahan, namun mereka tidak menanggapi, jadilah, saya yang bertemu gelap terlebih dahulu tanpa permisi.

Keesokan paginya, saya merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di daerah bokong. Namun, sapuan lembut jemari ibu pada wajah saya membuat saya seakan hilang ingatan untuk sesaat. Beliau berkata, beliau sangat bangga pada saya. Katanya, walaupun saya anak anjing jantan, saya tetap memiliki tubuh yang indah. Ibu berkata, bahwa saya mewarisi bakatnya untuk menjadi seekor anjing. Maka jadilah wajah saya diciuminya bertubi-tubi. Beliau pun menangis untuk menyikapi rasa bangganya yang berlebih. Maka saya mulai mempertanyakan, apalah hakikat dari rasa bangga itu.

Setelah hari itu berlalu, ibu semakin sering menyeret saya untuk digagahi oleh lebih banyak anjing, juga serigala. Ada yang sudah berusia lanjut, ada juga yang masih bujang namun berhidung belang. Saya pun mulai resah ketika acapkali mendapati darah yang mengalir dari anus akibat kaktus-kaktus mereka yang semakin sering bersarang di sana. Saya pun kalut. Takut.

Takut bila kaktus-kaktus itu akan tumbuh melalui anus saya.

.

.

.

.

Saya hanyalah anak anjing. Sejatinya, seekor anak anjing dilahirkan melalui ayah anjing dan ibu anjing. Namun, seumur saya mengingat, saya belum pernah sekali pun mendapati bagaimana rupa ayah anjing milik saya. Ibu pun sekalinya tidak pernah menjawab. Beliau mengatakan, saya lebih baik bunuh diri ketimbang bertemu pria sekejam ayah. Saya pula tidak mengeti apa maksud kalimat ibu. Jadinya, saya lebih suka berbicara kepada sepi. Saya pun mulai mempertanyakan anjing-anjing pejantan yang kerap singgah menuju rumah. Saya mengintip melalui bilik pribadi, lantaran berbisik _"itukah ayah?", "kuharap ayah bukan pria yang memiliki perut buncit.", "pasti ayah mempunyai rudal yang hebat, hingga mampu membuat ibu mengandung"_

Perihal pencarian ayah masih saya lakukan hingga usia mencapai tujuh belas. Saya acapkali pergi ke kota, berjalan menyisir gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Lalu bertemu dengan hewan-hewan berbusana manusia yang amat klimis. Lagi-lagi timbul pertanyaan, _"apakah ayah adalah salah satu yang keluar melalui gedung raksasa itu?"_ atau _"apakah ayah adalah salah satu yang meminta belas kasih di pinggir gedung raksasa itu?"_

"Anjing manis, janganlah kau berlama-lama di luar. Ayo, kemari."

Sore itu, turun gerimis. Sama seperti biasanya, saya masih setia mengamati pada limbung gedung-gedung menjulang. Hingga anjing tua itu memanggil saya. Mempersilakan saya masuk ke dalam salah satu gedung raksasa dengan banyak kaca sebagai dindingnya. Sebab saya yang tak pernah disuguhi pemandangan begitu, saya jadi mengikuti saja kemana anjing tua itu menuntun saya. Lalu berujunglah, ia membawa saya pada satu ranjang yang empuk. Saya tidak pernah merasakan ranjang seempuk itu. Jadinya, saya tidak begitu mengindahkan ketika anjing tua itu mulai mengangkat tubuh saya pada pangkuan, menyapu selangkang saya hingga dibuatnya saya mendesah tipis.

"Aku merasa kau tengah mencari sesuatu, anjing manis." Silabel anjing tua itu berdengung pada telinga. Saya dapat merasakan lidah basahnya menyapu permukaan tengkuk, hingga menggigit telinga saya. Saya menahan napas, terlebih ketika tangan itu meluncur menuju kelamin saya.

"S-saya mencari ayah..." saya mencoba menjawab, di antara jerit dan desah akibat permainan jemarinya yang begitu lihai. Benar kata ibu, _saya mewarisi bakatnya menjadi anjing._

"Ayahmu seekor anjing?" anjing tua itu bertanya, sembari memasukkan jemari ketiga ke dalam anus saya. Saya dibuatnya mengejan, dan kembali berteriak. Pasrah, namun tidak saya pungkiri bahwa rasanya sungguh nikmat. Sebab, selama saya bercinta, saya belum pernah terlibat dalam perbincangan. Dan ini merupakan awal saya bercinta dengan perbincangan.

"Mungkin..." saya menjawab lepas, tepat setelah saya mencapai puncak dan beliau menarik jemarinya keluar dari anus saya. Dalam sesaat, saya merasa kecewa dengan tidak hadirnya jemari panjang itu di dalam kerapatan saya. Namun, seakan paham, anjing tua itu telah mempersiapkan rudalnya untuk menghujam anus saya.

Maka kembali saya disetubuhinya. Tubuh saya dibawanya tersentak oleh pergerakannya yang amat mahir. Bercinta dengan anjing tua itu nyaris saja sempurna bila saja ia tidak tidak menggumamkan kalimat yang amat menusuk hati, "Hanya anjing yang tidak peduli dengan anaknya,"

Maka cepat-cepat, saya beranjak dan memungut celana saya kembali setelah selesai bercinta. Saya kehilangan nafsu. "Lebih baik kamu berhenti, anjing manis. Saya bisa menjadi ayah pengganti untukmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

Pertanyaan si anjing tua membuat saya membisu untuk tiga malam selepas hari itu. Maka saya dibuatnya berpikir dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Saya pun limbung, mencari jawab yang tidak kunjung ketemu. Benar sudah apa yang dikatakan itu, sesungguhnya saya baru saja kehilangan tujuan hidup.

Untuk apa saya mencari ayah bila saja ayah tidak dapat mengubah saya untuk **tidak** menjadi anjing? Pasalnya, anjing tetaplah anjing. Ayah adalah anjing karena bersenggama dengan ibu yang seekor anjing. Lalu, _bagaimanakah cara agar saya tidak menjadi anjing?_

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Paus biru?"_

 _"_ _Benar. Ini adalah tantangan lima puluh hari untuk menjadi paus biru. Tidakkah kau ingin menjadi paus biru ketimbang menjadi anjing?"_

 _"_ _Saya akan benar-benar menjadi paus biru? Benar-benar tidak akan menjadi anjing?"_

 _"_ _Kamu meragukan saya?"_

 _"_ _Tidak." saya memberi jeda, "Namun saya tidak melihat adanya paus biru di sini. Jangan-jangan kamu mau menipu saya?"_

 _"_ _Lho, tidak begitu dong, sayang. Kamu belum pernah bertemu paus biru, sebab paus biru hidup di air, sedangkan kamu hidup di darat."_

 _"_ _Ooh..."_

 _"_ _Tetapi bisa kamu bayangkan bagaimana jika kamu menjadi paus biru! Kamu bisa jadi raja seisi lautan. Ketimbang kamu di sini, hanya menjadi anjing. Benar?"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Bayangkan, lautan merupakan bagian terbesar di muka bumi! Tantangan lima puluh hari. Tidak akan lama. Setelah itu, kamu akan menjadi raja dari segala raja. Tidakkah kau ingin?"_

.

.

.

.

(benar-benar) Bersambung

.

.

.

 **Halo! Maaf untuk sekian lama saya jarang sekali membuang sampah.  
Sampah ini dibuat berkat terinspirasi cerita-cerita pendek Bapak Agus dan juga dorongan hati yang menyebabkan saya ingin menulis. Pula atas bentuk sambar semacam apa saya membuat fiksi bersambung yang tidak nyambung. Semoga anda berkenan menyambung sampah ini dengan sampah-sampah berikutnya. Oh ya, fiksi berikut mengandung beberapa konten eksplisit. Semoga Anda tidak salah menyikapi apa yang berusaha saya sampaikan.**

 **Sudah sekian lama saya tidak menulis, saya mendapati adanya banyak kekurangan dalam sampah ini. Oleh karena itu, saya mohon bantuan untuk sekiranya memberikan suara mengenai tulisan saya.** **PM saya terbuka, tentu, saya sungguh mengharapkan adanya apresiasi juga kritik dan saran.**

 **Sekali pun, ini hanya sampah belaka, semoga anda berkenan memungutnya.**


End file.
